e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitakaze to Taiyou
| image = E-girls_-_Kitakaze_to_Taiyou_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls_-_Kitakaze_to_Taiyou_CDPhotobook_cover.jpg|CD+DVD+Photobook E-girls_-_Kitakaze_to_Taiyou_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD | title = Kitakaze to Taiyou | original = 北風と太陽 | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. 11 | released = December 6, 2017 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "Making Life!" "Hitohira" "LAST CHRISTMAS (E-girls version)" | length = 04:06 (song) 22:07 (CD+DVD) 35:19 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = T-SK, Tawata Emi | chronotype = Single | previous = "Love ☆ Queen" (2017) | current = "Kitakaze to Taiyou" (2017) | next = "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta" (2018) | tracklist = * Disc 1 # Show Time # Love ☆ Queen # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Keep on # DYNAMITE GIRL # What I Want Is # Hitohira # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Pain, pain # LOVE # Tomorrow will be a good day # Run with You # Just a little # Piece of your heart # Making Life! # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Smile For Me * Disc 2 # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # E.G. summer RIDER # Pink Champagne # Go! Go! Let's Go! | audio = E-girls - Kitakaze to Taiyou (audio) | video = E-girls - Kitakaze to Taiyou }} "Kitakaze to Taiyou" (北風と太陽; North Wind and the Sun) is the twentieth single of E-girls. It was released on December 6, 2017 in three editions: CD+DVD+Photobook, CD+DVD and CD Only. Editions * CD+DVD+Photobook (RZCD-86432/B, ¥3,240) ** Limited First Press Edition * CD+DVD (RZCD-86433/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86434, ¥1,268) Tracklist CD+DVD+Photobook/CD+DVD ; CD # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Making Life! # Hitohira (ひとひら; Petal) # LAST CHRISTMAS (E-girls version) # Kitakaze to Taiyou (Instrumental) ; DVD # Kitakaze to Taiyou (Music Video) # Their north wind and the sun (Making Film) CD Only # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Making Life! # Hitohira # LAST CHRISTMAS (E-girls version) # Kitakaze to Taiyou (Instrumental) # Making Life! (Instrumental) # Hitohira (Instrumental) # LAST CHRISTMAS (E-girls version) (Instrumental) Digital Edition # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Making Life! # Hitohira # LAST CHRISTMAS (E-girls version) Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : T-SK, Tawata Emi ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ;Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Ninomiya "Nino" Daisuke Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 39,413* External Links * Single Page * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Photobook | CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 Songs Category:2017 DVDs